DE LA GUERRA AL AMOR SOLO HAY UN PASO
by Cecilia563
Summary: sakura es una chica de 18 años estudiante de la prestigiosa Universidad Konoha Medic tiene amigos un novio que la ama pero su felicidad se ve afectada con la llegada de un extraño a su vida y un intento de violación, su vida da un giro inesperado aconpañame a seguir esta historia de Romance, fantasia y accion
1. CAPITULO 1 - El reporté de hidan

CAPÍTULO 1

(El reporte de hidan )

( pensamiento de sakura )

-El aula está casi repleta de estudiantes de medicina compañeros a los cuales llevó años que conozco me preguntó cuando salga de la facultad ellos aun me recordarán yo los recordaré ,extrañare a mis maestros y compañeros Bueno eso aun no lose lo único que sé es que no podría olvidarme de mis amigos ,ino la exuberante chica rubia muy sexi popular y muy agradable mi mejor amiga nos conocemos desde hace años hace mucho cuando éramos niñas en realidad .

Tenten la chica que me recibió con una cálida bienvenida la primera vez que puse un pie en la facultad es muy guapa sus ojos marrones tienen una gran calidez .

Hinata la tímida chica que tropezó conmigo en el baño el primer día que tomé clases con el profesor kakashi...

Rock lee el entusiasta tiene tantas energías nunca he visto en él una pizca de pereza..

Shikamaru no hay mucho que decir es perezoso hasta la raíz del cabello y todo es fastidioso para él ...

chouji su mejor amigo y el amigo glotón del el grupo y neji el novio de tenten es un chico muy serio a mi parecer ,aunque agradable y muy bien parecido no habla de su pasado solo sabemos que es primo de hinata creo que no no se lleva muy bien con ella

-con ellos es seguro que que no no los olvidare son para recordarlos para siempre..

Ino - Frentona ,frentona tierra llamando a sakura ...

Sakura - no molestes uno cerda que quieres ..

Ino - Que que quiero llevó dos minutos tratando de llamar tu atención. En qué piensas pervertida-

Sakura - no molestes ino cerda no soy como tu de cochina ahora dime que quieres ho solo querías molestarme ..

Ino - no es eso frentona el guapo profesor kakashi quiere verte en su oficina ahora que hicisteis picarona ,

Sakura - yo no he hecho nada pero gracias por el dato ino cerda nos vemos a la salida de la facultad.

Ino - Suerte frentona ..ya sabes que la tendré adiós ino y gracias

(en la la oficina )

( toc toc toc ..)

Sakura - kakashi sensei puedo pasar …

Kakashi - pase señorita haruno tome asiento hay un asunto muy importante del cual tratar ..

Sakura - lo es escucho sensei

Kakashi - ha llegado un reporte de el profesor hidan el cual alega que Usted no ha presentado actividades y le faltó el respeto frente a la clase que tienes que decir sakura

Sakura - profesor kakashi eso no es verdad Usted sabe muy bien que trato de ser una persona muy responsable

Kakashi - dices que el profesor miente sabes que es una acusación grave tienes pruebas de eso …

Kakashi - no profesor ( resignada ) pero debe creerme sabe que soy una chica responsable, …

Kakashi - no hay excusa sakura sabes que siempre te he cuidado como amigo de tus padres que soy ,Solo confía en mí hay algún problema con tu profesor acaso no te agrada …

Sakura - no es eso kakashi sensei le prometo que trataré de ser más aplicada ..

Kakashi - esta bien sakura por ahora no te suspenderé como había sugerido el profesor hidan pero el ha recomendado como segunda opción darte clases extras después de el turno de la tarde en el aula solo ahí él ayudará a que pases y no repruebes su materia …

Sakura - pero kakashi sensei …

Kakashi - no hay peros sakura sabes muy bien las consecuencias de no pasar esa materia es una de las más importantes necesitas su aprobación ho si no ,no podrás graduarte lo has entendido …

Sakura - si kakashi sensei puedo retirarme ,...

Kakashi - si puedes ya sabes no puedes reprobar estamos a final de ciclo y no te conviene..

Sakura - Lo se kakashi sensei me retiro nos vemos y gracias

(Mente de sakura)

Maldito hidan como se atreve a calumniar pero no se que hacer hidan no me cae para nada bien su forma de mirarme me molesta y me asusta a la vez , pero no puedo faltar a esas clases que mas da ,aguantarlo unos días total después de graduarme ya no tendré que verle su estúpida cara ,( siente como alguien la abraza por atrás y se da la vuelta ) ayyy sasori me has asustado no aparezcas así por así me has asustado ,

Sasori - lo siento mucho cariño no pretendía asustarte lo siento Pero qué es lo que te tiene tan pensativa ...no es nada amor disculpame tu a mi se que no era tu intención lo lamentó ...te entiendo las clases son extenuantes para compensarte te invitó a cenar esta noche que dices mi chica de cabello rosa ...

Sakura - lo siento sasori no puedo tengo clases extras con el profesor hidan en otro momento otra vez será Disculpadme ...

Sasori - no hay problema sakura otra vez será ahora podría mi princesa premiarme con un casto beso...

(Siento como el se acerca me toma de la cintura,siento la calidez de su aliento y sus labios son cálidos es un beso corto pero lleno de emociones ahora se que es el mi chico ideal )

Sasori - Te veo mañana mi princesa ...

Sakura - sasori podrías decirle a ino que no me espere que le llamo mañana ...

Sasori - yo le digo te amo …

Sakura - yo también y lo sabes

(sasori se ha ido ,y sakura se dirige , hacia el aula de el profesor hidan .El pasillo es largo los demás profesores ya se han marchado los estudiantes uno a uno se han retirado de la facultad entra a el aula pero el profesor hidan no ha llegado esperará a que llegue, la facultad a estas horas da terror las persianas están cerradas, un graznido se escucha en uno de los árboles cercanos de el parqué de afuera un frío recorre su espalda.Nunca ha estado a esta hora en el aula muchos menos en la facultad son las 6:00 pm y no le agrada el echo que es con el profesor hidan con quien estará sola en el aula ,

( mente de sakura )

nose porque tengo un mal presentimiento juro que si no aparece me marcharé me dispongo a irme cuando escucho su voz ,

Hidan - adonde se supone que va señorita haruno se supone que tengo que impartir clases extras …

Sakura ( muy nerviosa )no es eso profesor lo siento no era mi intención creí qué no vendría se estaba tardando …

Hidan - lo entiendo sólo tuve un asunto que resolver ahora puede acercarse esta muy retirada ...

Sakura - como Usted diga profesor ...

(Mente de sakura )

cada segundo que pasa está matándome no me agrada para nada esta situación ...

Hidan - ahora podría pasar al frente y escribir en el pizarrón las bacterias que afectan al cuerpo humano y su tratamiento para eliminarlos …

Sakura - .claro profesor …

Hidan -aca esta la tiza …

Sakura - gracias. (Extiende su mano hacia mi y frota sus ásperas manos contra las mías un escalofrío recorre mi espalda es cosa mía o el profesor esa tocándome no he dado ni cuenta cuando me ha dado un tirón que ha hecho que caiga sobre su pecho...

Sakura -Suéltame que hace profesor ( desesperada )

Hidan - Sabes sakura hace tiempo que dejé de verte como una estudiante me agradas mucho te deseo y he esperado esto desde hace tiempo quiero que seas mía ...

Sakura ( angustiada )no por favor suelteme profesor esto no está bien soy su alumna ...

: Hasta acá el primer capítulo espero sea de su agrado perdón si hay errores ya saben se aceptan críticas y opiniones constructivas ...que pasara con sakura - logrará su cometido hidan--

: La vida de sakura esta a punto de cambiar


	2. capítulo 2 - Matrimonio eso nunca

‼CAPÍTULO 2 ‼

( COMPROMISO ESO NUNCA )

Sakura:que hace profesor hidan suelteme porque me esta haciendo esto soy su alumna sabe que podría perder su trabajo si se enteran de lo que está tratando de hacer profesor yo le aseguro no decirle nada a nadie sobre esto pero déjeme ir.

Hidan - que te deje ir sakurita crees que estoy loco una oportunidad de estas no se volverá a repetir hoy es viernes los demás maestros se marchan temprano los estudiantes igual asi que puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo nadie te escuchara el vigilante no está le he mandado tomarse unas horas libres así que de nada servirá que te hagas la inocente además si le dices a alguien lo que te haré nadie te creerá es tu palabra contra la mía soy un profesor muy respetado y me creeran ami no a una chica como tú sólo eres una estudiante creerán que me éstas calumniando.

. (pensamiento de sakura)

puedo sentir sus ásperas manos recorrer una de mis piernas no puedo soportarlo su voz con una mezcla de locura incluida me aterroriza estoy paralizada de el miedo, yo una chica que siempre se ha mostrado fuerte ahora estoy acá paralizada esto no puede estar pasando .Esto no puede estar pasandome a mi, tengo que hacer algo no dejaré que el profesor hidan me haga esto ..

.por un segundo he tenido el valor de tomar fuerzas de donde no las tenía y he dado con mi cabeza en su nariz ,de la impresión me ha soltado tengo que correr y no detenerme

Hidan - Maldita quería que esto lo disfrutarás ,ahora será a mi manera este golpe me lo cobro .

sakura:siento como me ha lanzado una bofetada al rostro el cual me hace perder el equilibrio y caer en el piso puedo sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre recorrer mi garganta él me ha pegado y me ha roto el labio pero ahora estoy segura el habla en serio quiere hacerme daño pero no dejaré que alcance su objetivo lucharé hasta las últimas. Así salga lastimada en el intento

hidan - Así me gusta te queda el rojo en tus labios ahora se una buena chica y deja de forcejear

sakura- nunca Malnacido así me golpees, jamás dejaré de luchar

(pensamiento de sakura)

está encima mío su peso me asfixia esta tocando mi abdomen el frío de su mano áspera me hace sentir escalofríos flexiono mi pierna y logró darle en sus partes nobles cae al suelo de el dolor que eso le ha causado puedo ver mi oportunidad este es el momento tengo que irme

hidan- maldita eso ha dolido no creas que escaparás así por así sakura:

Sakura ,- Mal Nacido eres un poco hombre que no eres capaz de tener a una mujer por voluntad propia si no que usas la fuerza eres un cobarde (me pongo de pié y le he lanzado un puntapié en su cara, el impacto lo ha conmocionado ese es mi momento tengo que salir de aca

Sakura:-Tomo mi bolso lo mas rapido que puedo Salgo del aula lo más que mis piernas me dan puedo escuchar la voz de el profesor hidan que me dice que se la cobrara que no podre huir de el para siempre jamás imaginé que sus intenciones conmigo eran esas ,corro por el largo pasillo estoy tan confundida tengo miedo y una mezcla de adrenalina y terror se mezclan doy gracias a Dios porque he podido salir de ahí dobló la esquina de la entrada, los nervios me traicionan no encuentro la llave de mi auto, el profesor hidan podría salir en cualquier momento. No eso no quiero ni pensarlo al fin he dado con ellas entró al auto y salgo de la facultad.

BEn la facultad:

Hidan :maldita perra no creas que has escapado de mi, seras mia lo quieras o no ya veremos mañana

Sakura - sólo quiero llegar ami casa lo más pronto posible encerrarme en mi cuarto no se que haré aún no me lo creo el profesor hidan a tratado de abusar de mi cada vez que lo recuerdo me hierve la sangre siento repulsión al recordarlo es algo que jamás imagine ,nose que debo hacer ,denunciarlo a la policía, al consejo estudiantil nose que debo hacer aunque Me duela admitirlo el profesor hidan tiene razón no van a creerme, solo soy una estudiante tratando de calumniar al prestigioso profesor kotetsu eso es lo que creerán no tengo elección eso afectaría mi salida de la facultad debo de dejar de pensar de en eso,además tengo que llegar a casa cada segundo que pasa, me parece más largo el camino a casa, nose que haré quizá hable con mis padres, tal vez ahora y solo por ahora ellos quieran ayudarme al llegar la carretera está más sola que de costumbre el frío helado de la noche me hiela hasta la ultima fibra de mi ser estoy a punto de llegar a casa, quiero encerrarme en mi cuarto y tomar un baño quizá eso me relaja y despeje un poco mi mente,y quizá así sabré que hacer ya puedo ver la entrada de la casa,...Porque me engaño no estoy preparada para hablar con mis padres sobre lo que pasó ,ruego a Dios porque ya esten en su habitación, me dirigí hacía el garaje estacionó el auto cuidadosamente arreglo un poco mi ropa que está un poco desacomodada ese Malnacido a volado un par de botones de mi sudadera al tratar de quitarla me colocó mi falda que se ha desacomodado -ahora cómo cubriré el corte? me pongo un poco de labial que lo oculta muy bien,no puedo dejar que nadie me vea así no al menos hasta que hable con mis padres ya estoy lista, entró a casa que raro la puerta no tiene el cerrojo puesto entró dentro tengo que ser rápida y silenciosa

(Mayuri madre de sakura)

Mayuri - Sakura mi niña has vuelto

-Sakura- desde cuando mama me trata así que esta pasando doy media vuelta a la sala no puedo creerlo ahí están mis padres no puede ser hay invitados quiénes son no les conozco

mayuri - hija mía acércate quiero presentarte a fugaku uchiha y ha la señora mikoto uchiha

fugaku - mucho gusto señorita

Sakura - quienes son estas personas no les conozco

Mayuri - hija tenemos una noticia que darte ellos son tus suegros te casaras con su hijo uchiha sasuke el cual no ha podido acompañarlos por ahora

Sakura - que está pasando esto no puede estarme pasando acaso mi sufrimiento no acaba puedo sentir la calidez de la vagas lágrimas que no puedo retener en mis ojos cómo es posible que ellos me hayan comprometido sin consultarmelo

Mayuri - hija que pasa no vas a responder

~ mis emociones son un caos no se si podré con esto~

Mayuri - hija estas bien estas pálida)...

Sakura - Que si estoy bien madre eso preguntas pues no lo estoy este día no podría ser más peor como es eso que voy a casarme eso nunca yo aun estudio estoy pronto a graduarme algo que tanto me a costado además no quiero casarme con un extraño yo ya elegí a la persona que quiero ami lado y ese es sasori y lo saben no me casaré con ese tal sasuke yo amo a sasori y lo saben

Mayuri - pero qué dices hija

Hikaku padre de sakura - no le faltes el respeto a tu madre y no frente a los invitados

Sakura - sólo eso te importa padre pues no me casare eso nunca no haré lo que ustedes quieren eso nunca

( no me dado cuenta papa me a dado una bofetada ha reabierto la herida de mi labio ya son dos veces en este día ...- no puedo soportarlo mas y me desvanezco sólo puedo sentir un golpe vacío

.Hasta aca el capitulo 2 espero les haya gustado aun no aparece sasuke pronto aparecerá que pasara con sakura acusara a hidan de intento de violación, aceptara la propuesta de matrimonio descúbrelo muy pronto


	3. capitulo 3 - amargo sentimiento

( AMARGO SENTIMIENTO )

mayuri - Sakura Sakura despierta …

Mikoto - yo creo que lo mejor es llamar a emergencias

hikaku - no es necesario ella pronto despertará

Fugaku-:es verdad las mujeres son muy paranoicas quizá la noticia le causó una impresión se descompensó ,espero hikaku que tu hija se comporte a la altura y se haga ala idea de que está comprometida con mi hijo si no la corriges te aseguró que sasuke si lo ara ella tiene que ser una esposa sumisa con mi hijo ,.ya sabés de este matrimonio depende de que tu familia no acabe en la calle -

Hikaku- lo comprendo fugaku mi hija hará lo que se le ordena.

Fugaku - por tu bien eso espero, ahora me disculpas pero tenemos que irnos recuerda que no se vuelva a repetir un episodio como este y mucho menos frente a sasuke... Mikoto apresúrate ya es hora de irnos

-Mikoto - está bien fugaku nos veremos en otra ocasión Mayuri y lo siento por lo que pasó

Mayuri - no hay problema Disculpadme tu ami por el comportamiento de mi hija nos vemos tengan un buen recorrido y una buena noche adiós.

Hayate empleado - se han marchado los señores uchiha señora desea algo más

Mayuri - claro puedes subir a sakura a su habitación ya está despertando tenemos que hablar muy seriamente con ella

Hayate empleado - como Usted ordene señora

...en la habitación de Sakura...

Hikaku - no puedo creer la vergüenza que tu hija me ha hecho pasar Mayuri es tu culpa por no saber educar adecuadamente

Mayuri - mi culpa tú también eres su padre no me culpes ami además ellos ya se marcharon Sakura tendrá que casarse con el joven sasuke lo quiera o no

(mente de sakura)

que esta pasando mi cuerpo se siente pesado me duele todo el cuerpo y mi mejilla arde mucho, de quién es esa voz siento que mi cabeza explotara

Mayuri ya está despertando.

Sakura - que ocurre donde estoy, la luz me ofende y mi cabeza no deja de doler pero como , estoy en mi habitación como llegue aca ... Ahora que no recuerdo creí había sido sólo una pesadilla esto es real lo último que recuerdo es la bofetada de mi padre y después no recuerdo más

Fugaku - que que te pasa, eso es lo que esperó tu expliques que es ese comportamiento tuyo frente a la prestigiosa familia uchiha no has avergonzado

Sakura - pero padre cómo está eso que voy a casarme yo no aceptaré ese matrimonio.

Hikaku - tendrás que aceptarlo quieras ho no es una decisión tomada y ha si se hará

Sakura - pero padre yo no quiero casarme yo ya tengo un novio y lo amo es con el con quién quiero compartir mi vida

Hikaku - hablas de el estúpido sasori, ese chico no te conviene es un pobretón y jamás permitiré que se case contigo esa relación suya acaba ahora no hay discusión

Sakura : pero padre yo no puedo terminar con el

( Fugaku se da cuenta de el estado de la sudadera de sakura y se hace una idea errónea).

Fugaku- eres una prostituta has sido capaz de acostarte con sasori

Sakura - de que hablas padre.

Hikaku - mira el estado de tu ropa creíste que no me daría cuenta

( el padre de Sakura la ha maltratado nuevamente)

Sakura -no es lo que tu crees si te lo dijera no me creerías

Hikaku - que no te creería que ,que te has revolcado como una prostituta con sasori

( mente de sakura)

las palabras de mi padre duelen mas que mi cuerpo adolorido siento mi corazón quebrarse con cada insulto el no me ha dado tiempo de explicar lo que pasó que no es lo que él cree que mas da ya me lo esperaba jamás he tenido el apoyo de ellos /...tía tsunade porque te fuiste por mas que te rogué que me llevarás contigo me dejaste acá ahora es cuando mas te necesito (lagrimas de sakura)

Hikaku - te casaras con sasuke uchiha en un mes ahora descansa y reflexiona sobre tu comportamiento mañana tienes que ir a la facultad hablaras con kakashi ya no iras a la facultad lo entendiste sakura

.Sakura - pero padre no puedes hacerme esto sabes que pronto me graduare es mi sueño ser una médico (lágrimas) no puedes hacerme esto no puedes ahí están mis amigos esta sasori. -

Hikaku - está decidido y fin de la discusión después de mañana no verás Jamás a ese chico lo has entendido

(Me quedo sola en la habitación solo quiero morirme pero soy muy cobarde hasta para eso, oh no es cobardía ,ya que al hacerlo solo lastimaría a muchas personas, mis amigo ,sasori no puedo hacerlo esto es demasiado ...no puedo manejarlo porque más que quiera hacerme una idea sigo siendo la niña que lloraba por atención acomplejada por mi frente ahora que lo recuerdo así fue como conocí a ino ...(pensado en eso y en todo lo que pasó este dia se marcha al mundo de los sueños o pesadillas...

MANSIÓN UCHIHA

Tayuya empleada : joven sasuke sus padres han vuelto y solicitan su presencia inmediata

-Sasuke diles que ya bajo ahora retirarte -

tayuya ,como Usted ordene joven sasuke me retiró...

.(mente de sasuke)

cuál será la respuesta de la familia haruno muero de ganas por saber .Se habrán negado ho habrán aceptado ,no hay manera que se hayan negado ya que no les conviene si no acabaran, en la calle serás mía Flor de cerezo... -

(En el estudio ) -

Fugaku: crees que esa chica acepte por buena manera ser la esposa de sasuke

Mikoto: se nota que es una buena chica, será difícil que ella acepte, como pude escuchar ella tiene a alguien a quien ama, así será difícil que ella quiera casarse con sasuke

...toc toc toc ...

Sasuke - .puedo pasar padre

Fugaku: pasa adelante hijo,traemos noticias siéntate

Sasuke - que paso padre dímelo ya

Fugaku: la familia haruno aceptó el matrimonio.

Sasuke - :esa es una buena noticia -

Fugaku: aunque

Sasuke: aunque ,que padre dímelo ya

Fugaku - la chica no lo ha tomado de buena manera ella está enamorada de alguien mas

Sasuke - eso no puede ser padre sakura será mía no dejare que alguien más tenga su corazón preparen todo sakura vendrá a casa mañana iré a su casa...

(Casa de sakura) -subconsciente de Sakura - sasori porque ,no te vayas por favor no me dejes, lo que el profesor dice es mentira, yo no tengo nada con él

-Sasori - eres una mentirosa sakura me das asco

sakura : no por favor sea lo que sea que te haya dicho es mentira sasori no te vallas

Midori - señorita sakura despierte señorita ( la mueve suavemente ) supongo es una pesadilla tengo que despertarla

Sakura sasoriiiii,haa ah ahh

Midori- esta bien señorita al fin a despertado ya es tarde las clases están apunto de iniciar

Sakura - gracias midori me arreglo y bajo mis padres están en casa.

Midori - no señorita ellos han salido de casa muy temprano me encomendaron que le avisara

Sakura : gracias Midori puedes retirarte

(pensamiento de sakura)

no tengo ánimo de ir a la facultad no quiero ver al maldito de hidan no creo que pueda ni estar frente a el nose que haré con sasori nose si podre verle la cara ni hablar con él sin quebrarme no quiero dejarlo ir lo amo mas que ami vida no quiero vivir sin él tengo que tomar una decisión .Por ahora. .me dirijo al baño antes quiero darme un baño ,anoche creí que me relajaría al entrar ala bañera y me relajaría no esperaba que mis padres hicieran eso, el agua caliente me relaja trato de relajarme pero es imposible hacerlo cuando no sabés ni cómo enfrentas este dia .Es raro que ino no me haya llamado aunque tendría que llamarle fue eso lo que le dije a sasori que le dijera ...hay sasori no quiero dejarte no quiero te

vida es tan dura conmigo que le he hecho porque ami (lágrimas silenciosas)

salgo de la bañera tengo que cambiarme rápido Midori ha dejado desayuno en la mesita, ella es una linda joven dos años mayor que yo ella creció conmigo vino acá con su tía es muy bonita siempre se lo he dicho un lindo cabello azul cielo me encanta tiene un cuerpo que cualquiera envidiaría ella sabe cuando estoy bien, o estoy mal espero no se haya dado cuenta de nada... la verdad no tengo apetito también ya voy tarde tengo que irme tengo que enfrentar la vida me duela o no antes llamaré a ino quizá ella pueda excusarse en la primera clase Donde deje mi bolso ayer ya. No tuve cabeza para ordenarlo ni acomodar mis libros me visto rápido, ..me pongo un jeans azul una camisa media manga una cola de caballo medio desajustada quizá me ponga maquillaje cuando balla en el auto tengo qué cubrir ese pequeño cardenal en mi labio ino me entenderá quiero hablar con ella,tal vez me de una idea de como salir de este problema

Midoriii podrías traer mi bolso ya me voy -

Midori : si señorita aca esta aunque no he podido localizar su celular por mas que lo buscó

Sakura - que raro quizá debo haberlo dejado en él auto nos vemos Midori

(pensamiento de midori) pobre señorita es injusto lo que le está pasando algo debió pasarle anoche esa pesadilla no la dejó dormir toda la noche

Sakura- ya voy muy tarde me aterra llegar ala facultad pero no puedo huir para siempre, echó pie al acelerador tengo un sentimiento espantoso en mi corazón ese sueño es un preludio de lo que pasara si obedezco a mis padres pronto llegare ...

Ino - sakura porque no me contestas maldita operadora y Sakura porque no me contesta ayer ya no pude ir asu casa tengo qué hablar con ella esto será muy duro para ella tengo que estar asu lado cuando se entere . ... Chicos hinata,tenten,shikamaru, neji alguno de ustedes se ha podido comunicar con sakura

hinata - lo siento ino pero no he podido comunicarme con ella ,

-shikamaru- ni yo tampoco

tenten - yo tampoco - ni hablar de mí sólo la operadora--

Ino - hay que estar pendiente cuando Sakura llegue si nos afectó a nosotros no quiero pensar en cómo se pondrá ella

Sakura - al fin he llegado que raro esta muy sólo a esta hora se supone deberían estar en receso quizá las clases se an extendido ,espero no encontrarme con nadie en el pasillo no quiero dar algún tipo de explicación por mi tardanza siempre he sido muy puntual (cara de fastidio) porque ami esas chicas son de química la verdad no me caen muy bien tratare de ignorarlas ...(chicas de química) pobre sakura debe ser muy duro para ella ...la verdad mal por sasori pero ella no lo merecía ...chicas no se expresen así no es algo de lo que podamos ni opinar... -

Sakura : que tanto murmuran ésas tontas(Chicas acercándose )... Lo sentimos sakura ...lo lamento por ti ...fuerza la necesitas supongo …

Sakura - de qué hablan chicas dejenme en paz nose de lo que hablan

(chicas) malagradecida sólo queríamos ser amables contigo nos vamos...

Sakura - de que tanto hablarían acaso me habrán suspendido no ,no eso no puede ser tengo que hablar con kakashi sensei que es mentira lo que le haya dicho hidan ...(me dirijo a su oficina quizá él me crea )

(En la oficina )...

Kakashi - quien le dirá a sakura la terrible noticia sobre la muerte de sasori...entró precipitadamente escuchó como kakashi sensei le dice a mis amigos de una terrible noticia la muerte de sasori debo haber escuchado mal si eso debe de ser .(decide entrar )...que pasa chicos (lágrimas) quiten esas caras

Ino - sakura lo que escuchaste es cierto sasori ha muerto lo siento amiga

Sakura - sasori (lágrimas) sasoriiiiii nooo

(Sakura se ha desmayado de la impresión recibida)

Hasta acá el capítulo tres espero les haya gustado el el capítulo 4 daré detalles de la muerte de sasori ustedes que creen que paso podrá sakura superar esto que pasara cuando sakura conozca a sasuke descubrelo en el proximo capitulo hasta la próxima


	4. CAPÍTULO 4 culpables de mi sufrimiento

CULPABLES DE MI SUFRIMIENTO

(oficina de kakashi )

Ino - sakura despierta amiga no soportó verte así kakashi sensei no pudimos evitar que sakura se enterara antes porque, debimos ser cuidadosos es mi culpa debí haberla esperado en la entrada de la facultad

Kakash - no te culpes Ino de una u otra forma ella se hiba a enterar ahora tienes que ser fuerte como su amiga que eres y apoyarla no sé lo digo sólo a ella(señala a los demas ) todos tenemos qué apoyarla hay qué ser fuertes sasori era su amigo hubiese querido que estuviesen asu lado por ahora hay qué esperar que sakura despierte

(Subconsciente de sakura)

donde estoy qué es este lugar ,es hermoso pero como llegue hasta acá [descripción del lugar] hay muchos árboles tienen un follaje hermoso un prado muy verde, flores silvestres, se puede escuchar los trinos de las avecillas Total armonía entre la naturaleza y el cielo a lo lejos se puede oír el correr de una cascada, Es tan hermoso se puede observar a lo lejos a una persona que se dirige hacia ella

sasori eres tu dime eres tu sasori .(lágrimas)

Sasori - mi princesa he estado esperándote te has tardado

sakura- (corre hacia el temiendo qué desaparezca, muy en el fondo sabe que es un sueño y que pronto despertará y tendrá qué enfrentarse a la cruda realidad, se lanza a sus brazos reposa su cabeza en el cálido pecho de sasori y busca la calidez de sus labios )sasori porque te has ido, (lagrimas )me has dejado sola que sentido tiene vivir si no estas ami lado no quiero no quiero esta vida si tu no estas ami lado (lágrimas) no te bayas llevame contigo

Sasori - mi princesa sabes qué donde voy no puedo llevarte, pero que hasta que Dios así lo decida nos reuniremos al final de el tiempo,solo te pido qué sonrías cada momento,que nada apañe tu alegría,vive por mi ,ve hacia el futuro por mi, mira lo que yo no podre ver, as lo que yo no podré hacer ya se que es muy duró y ha veces creas que no podrás confió que podrás superarlo eres mi princesa de brillante armadura y lo sabes hasta el ultimo aliento de mi vida te ame y te seguiré amando aun mas allá de la muerte (acaricia su rostro lleno de lagrimas)

sakura - no me pidas eso no podre yo sola quiero ir contigo no te vallas

Sasori - no estas sola princesa, nuestros amigos te esperan solo te pido que vivas, que seas feliz aunque no sea ami lado,solo pido que no Me olvides

Sakura - no quiero no hay vida si tu no, éstas, quiero quedarme aca contigo

Sasori - yo estare siempre a tu lado (señala su corazón) estaré ahí (posa sus labios en los de sakura es un beso intenso dónde transmite el amor que siempre le ha tenido) se me a permitido verte una última vez ya que es su despedida poco a poco se desvanece) adiós mi princesa vive, siempre te amare y te llevare en mi corazón hasta siempre amor (se desvanece) -Sakura = sasori no me hagas esto nooo (lágrimas dolorosas) no te ballas jamás pude decirte cuan valioso eras para mi pronto estare a tu lado no quiero, no quiero no puedo aceptarlo no podre yo solo(se adentra ala oscuridad de la inconsciencia

(Oficina de kakashi)

Ino - Sakura gracias a Dios que has despertado (la estrecha en sus brazos)

Sakura - sueltame, no quiero que me toques

Ino - Sakura por favor no me alejes de tu lado (rompe en llanto )no soportó verte en este estado

Kakashi- ino calmate el dolor la ha bloqueado ella no quiere escucharnos, Sakura tienes que calmarte queremos ayudarte

Sakura - quieren ayudarme (sólo devuelvanme a sasori solo lo quiero a el dejenme sola,nadie puede ayudarme

Ino - sakura no nos hagas esto por favor (lágrimas) se que duele pero quiero estar a tu lado soy tu amiga

Shikamaru - Sakura donde esta la chica que no se rinde, desconozco a la persona que tengo en frente

Sakura - es,esta(sollozó) esta soy yo ,la chica que se esconde de todo, ahora quiero estar sola (sale rápido de la oficina)

Kakashi - chicos bayan tras ella no hay que dejarle sola esta en crisis eviten que llegue asu auto, en su estado no puede manejar el auto

sakura - (las lágrimas empañan su vista ya no hay palabras que pueda decir su voz se a quedado atorada solo quiere gritar al mundo lo que siente corre como dan sus piernas solo quiere estar sola y se dirige al lugar donde sabe podrá estar sola el lugar donde sasori le pidió ser su novio

{flash back} -

Sakura - ya puedo ver sasori no me gusta donde me llevas,

Sasori - ten paciencia ya veras que te agradara el lugar a donde vamos ahora detente puedes abrir los ojos

Sakura - wauu sasori que hermoso lugar donde es ,es maravilloso,

Sasori - este lugar es parte de la facultad se que jamas habías venido te la pasas solo estudiando, te pierdes de las cosas maravillosas, no todo en la facultad es desagradable

Sakura - es muy bonito gracias por traerme jamas creí que la facultad contaba con este bosque y este lago es maravilloso gracias (se lanza en un agradable abrazo)

Sasori - que bueno qué te gusté sabes desde hace tiempo he querido decirte una cosa y no he tenido el valor suficiente para decirlo antes

sakura - (sasori )shiii escuchame por favor sakura desdé la primera vez que te vi el día que te conocí me llamaste la atención y me gustaste poco a poco sakura yo te quiero decir qué me gustas y te amo aceptarías ser ni novia.

Sakura - sasori nose que decir eres muy lindo conmigo todo un caballero lo que cualquier chica quiere solo tengo para decirte que ami también me gustas me muero de celos cuando alguien mas te mira si quiero ser tu novia

{fin del flash back}

Shikamaru - donde te metiste sakura,Tenten pudiste alcanzarla

Hinata- ella no se ha ido su auto aún esta aca hay qué buscarla en toda la locación tiene que estar en algún lugar de la facultad

Ino - no es necesario buscarla ya sabemos donde esta al único lugar al que pudo haber huido (unísono) al lugar dónde sasori le pidió ser su novia

(Con Hidan ) - todo salio como planee ,me gusta ver sufrir a sakurita, malditos críos no la dejaron en ningún momento sola, no he podido acercarme a ella Sasori ya no esta en mi caminó ahora si sakura seras mía, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que eso pase ,nunca pensé qué tener tu celular seria tan beneficioso

{flash backnoche anterior)

maldita sakura esta me las pagaras, ya veré la manera de hacer que seas mía, ahora tengo que irme antes tengo qué, limpiar este desorden no puedo creer que estuve apunto de hacerte mía solo de pensarlo me excita ,pero balla balla balla es éste el celular de Sakura ,tengo una excusa para tenerte cerca ,ya tengo una idea seras mía ala fuerza si es necesario ,ahora tengo que irme a casa tengo que limpiarme estas heridas no pensé que serias una fiera eso me hace desearte mas (hidan se marcha a su casa ya en su casa) me encantas sakura no creí que me gustaras tanto ahora se que aun eres inocente no creí que me enteraría al tener tu celular en mi poder no permitiré que ese estúpido de sasori te haga mujer tu serás mía te convertirás en mujer conmigo ahora tengo que planear cómo deshacerme de Sasori (lo siento niño pero eres una piedra en mi zapato )... -(hidan uso el celular de sakura para tenderle una trampa a sasori le envió un mensaje donde le pedía verse en el parque haciéndose pasar como sakura ) -(casa de sasori) (madre de sasori )sasori ya esta la cena puedes bajar ...Sasori: si madre ya bajo (mente de sasori) observa la foto de sakura ...mi princesa porque no me has llamado espero que te haya ido bien en la clase extra mejor debí acompañarte ..tonto tonto quizá ella se haya molestado porque no me quede con ella ...tengo que ir a cenar... (Suena el celular)... Un mensaje quizá sea de sakura espero no este molesta...(texto) Sasori amor podrías venir al parque tengo una sorpresa que darte y no puede esperar hasta mañana , /(sonríe) mi princesa yo creyendo qué te habías molestado conmigo Esperame ya llego te amo amor ... (Sale de su habitación baja ala sala) madre disculpame tengo que salir un momento mama ya regreso ...pero hijo la cena se enfriara ...ya regreso (se despide con un beso) no te preocupes madre ya vengó (se marcha) -en el parque - ~ Sasori: dónde estas sakura dijiste que estarías aca mi princesa soy tan Féliz de que seas mi novia ( ruidos en el bosque) eres tu sakura estoy acá ... (Sorprendido) profesor hidan que coincidencia encontrarlo por acá digame que hace por acá a estas horas ...Hidan: Sasori que bueno verte si es una extraña coincidencia ...Sasori supe que usted le daría clases extras a sakura ya an acabado supongo ...Hidan: si ya a acabado ella se a marchado a casa .tu que hacés aca ...bueno quede de verme con sakura en el parque pero ella aun no ha venido, supongo que algo debe haberla retrasado ,...Hidan: si eso debe ser pero dime que tal van las cosas con ella ella es una chica muy guapa e inteligente...Sasori: bueno si profesor ella es una gran chica todo va muy bien cada día la amo más ...Hidan : sabés yo creó que tu no la mereces sólo eres un niñato y jamás dejare que la toques íntimamente ella es mía me oyes (risa sádica)...Sasori: de qué habla profesor sakura es mi novia y no le interesa si tengo mi vida íntima con mi novia .. Asi que si me disculpa tengo qué irme quizá Sakura no vendrá la llamaré a su celura para saber que paso Buenas noches...Hidan : porque no la llamas ahora quizá y ya este cerca ho acaso dudas de ella... Sasori: no es eso la llamare en éste momento ( sonido al marcar) ring ring ring... (Dirige la mirada al sonido que hace el celular de Sakura en la chaqueta de Hidan)...pero que es esto profesor que hace con el celular de mi novia donde esta Sakura(la busca con la mirada) ...Hidan : es mejor que no la busques ella no vendrá sabés desdé que supe que eras su novio te he odiado por tu culpa ella no ha podido ser mía . ..Sasori: de que habla que le ha echó a sakura donde esta...Hidan : sabes cuándo ya no estés asu lado disfrutaré cada segundo hacerla mía are qué ella se olvide de ti ...Sasori: maldito eres su maestro cómo puede pensar esas cosas ella es una alumna suya y jamás será suya ella no es un objeto Malnacido ( le lanza un golpe el cual Hidan bloquea con facilidad saca un cuchillo) hasta nunca sasori...(jadeos ).Sasori: profesor hidan no se atreva ha hacerle daño a sakura es un maldito (jadeos ) ...(el cuchillo esta clavado en su pecho sangre sale en cantidad) no ,( la vista se nubla)no se atreva a dañar ami princesa... (Risa sádica)Hidan: ya no es tu princesa hasta nunca sasori ( le clava una segunda estocada ) disfrutaré de ella por ti ...( se marcha) ...Sasori : disculpame princesa después de todo no podre protegerte ( se ahoga con su sangre ) siempre te amare ( su corazón a dejado de latir ) ~fin del flash back ~ ahora serás solo para mi ...

~Bosque de la facultad ~ Ino : tuve razón ella esta aca ,chicos podrían dejarme un momento con ella , después me comunico con ustedes tengo qué hablar con ella espero me entiendan ...hinata : claro que te comprendemos no te preocupes ino y cuenta con nuestro apoyo tu la conoces mejor que nadie por favor ayudala ...Shikamaru: la dejó en tus manos... Tenten ... Solo has que sonria de nuevo ...neji : ella es fuerte lo superara ... Vámonos lee nos esperan en clase ...(ino se dirige hacia sakura) ..amiga puedo sentarme a tu lado ...(Sakura se lanza a su cuello la abraza) ...Sakura: ino porque ,porque sasori se ha ido estaba feliz porque ino porque ( lágrimas) porque la vida se ha ensañado conmigo que ise yo ...Ino : tontita tu no isiste nada lo que le paso a Sasori no es tu culpa ... Sakura: no creó poder vivir sin el ami lado... Ino : Claro que podrás eres Sakura haruno ...Sakura: dime Ino que fue lo que le paso a Sasori sólo se que esta muerto pero no me an dicho como paso...: Ino amiga no te hace bien saber como fue que el falleció... Sakura: por favor ino dime como (lágrimas ) no me hagas esto sólo dímelo... Ino : esta bien sakura ,Sasori murió de dos puñaladas en su pecho según el informe policial... Sakura :pero como acaso fue en su casa ...Ino : su cuerpo se localizo en el parquesito cuando su madre preocupada llamó a emergencia para reportar que sasori no había regresado a casa, su cuerpo fue encontrado dos horas después lamentablemente ya había fallecido se presume fue asaltado ya que no se encontró ni su cartera ni su célular lo siento amiga se cuanto lo amabas. ...Sakura : ino podrías llevarme a su casa ...Ino Sakura eso no te hace bien... Ino sólo quiero despedirme de el solo quiero verlo por última vez puedes entender eso ,yo lo amaba más que ami propia vida el era mi todo y me lo han arrebatado acaso no tengo derecho de verlo por última vez sólo te pido eso (lágrimas empañan sus hermosos ojos jades cansados de tanto llorar ) ...Ino esta bien amiga yo te llevó(se marchan de la facultad hacia la casa de sasori)

(Mansión uchiha) -jirobo : prepara el auto saldré en este momento: jirobo: como Usted diga joven sasuke ...Sasuke. Madre ya todo esta listo sakura vendrá conmigo ahora pronto será mi esposa no tiene sentido qué este en su casa ,no permitire que mi futura esposa se vea amis espaldas con alguien mas, Mikoto: hijo no puedes hacer eso ella no te conoce ,no puedes obligarla a vivir contigo espera al menos qué ella te conozca enamorala en este mes ...Sasuke: lo siento madre pero no permitiré que ella ande con alguien mas cuando será mi esposa ella vendrá conmigo lo quiera ho no...Mikoto : hijo esa no es la forma de hacer que ella te ame y te asepte no puedes obligarla a estar a tu lado esa no es la forma hijo yo no te eduqué asi ...Sasuke : madre si no lo hago la voy a perder ..esta dicho ella vendrá conmigo ten todo preparado esta noche ella estará acá. ...Mikoto : esperó que no te arrepientas después... (Sale de la habitación)

~Casa de sasori ~ ( hay una gran conmoción en su casa familiares ,amigos y conocidos se han reunido para dar su pésame ) -Gaara:lamento mucho la muerte de sasori señora no puedo creer qué mi Amigó éste muerto si necesita algo no dude que mi familia podrá proporcionarlo sabe que sasori era muy querido por la familia Sabaku -no (madre de sasori) gracias gaara por tu apoyo...Gaara : pero cómo paso esto el era un buen chico quien querría hacerle daño (madre de sasori) todo esto ha sido tan repentino no se que are el era mi único hijo ahora estoy sola (lágrimas) {flash back }noche anterior - donde estas Sasori porque no respondes dijiste que vendrías rápido contesta hijo, (buzón de Voz ) ya son pasadas las 11:00 de la noche porque no has regresado ,estoy preocupada ya no puedo esperar llamare ala policía (llamada ala policía)...hola estación policial cuál es su emergencia...(madre de sasori,) hola por favor ayudeme mi hijo esta desaparecido aún no regresa a casa (policía) no salga de casa pronto llegara una patrulla para que nos de la descripción de el joven desaparecido ..(madre de sasori) esta bien acá esperaré../(cuelga) . ~15 minutos después ~ toc toc toc ~ pasen adelante... (Policía) señora su hijo aún no regresa ... Aun no ha regresado estoy muy preocupada el nunca se tarda tanto ( policía) hace cuanto salió el joven )... Mi hijo salio hace 4 horas ( policía )su hijo no le dijo la razón por la cual saldría ho a donde iría ... No señor agente el dijo que ya regresaba...(policía) ya intento llamar asus amigos asu novia...ya llame a todos sus amigos ellos no saben dónde está y también llame a casa de su novia aunque no pude comunicarme con ella dijeron que ella ya estaba descansando asi qué el no puede estar con ella (policía) esta bien senora se hará un operativo por toda la zona quizá alguien le haya visto ahora calmase ,y traté de descansar. ~ 2 horas después ~toc toc toc ~ Sasori eres tu... (Abre la puerta) ha son ustedes señores agentes donde esta mi hijo (policía) lo siento señora su hijo fue encontrado en el parque el esta muerto fue él falleció a causa de la pérdida de sangre producto de las puñaladas (lágrimas)... No señor agente eso no puede hacer dónde esta mi hijo quiero verlo sasoriiii donde estas (policía) señora Calmese su hijo a sido trasladado a medicina legal donde se le hará la autopsia el cuerpo le será entregado en unas horas, ahora le recomiendo que prepare todo lo ,siento mucho señora... (Se marchan){ fin del flash back} Gaara: le juró señora que encontrare al asesino de sasori .. ... ~fuera de casa de sasori ~ Ino : estas segura de hacer esto Sakura esto no te hace nada bien si tu quieres podemos irnos ... Sakura: ino necesitó verlo una vez mas despedirme de el estar con el hasta el ultimo momento ahora hay qué entrar... Toc toc toc ~ Gaara : no se preocupé señora yo Atiendo. ..muchas gracias... Gaara : en que puedo ayudarlas señoritas...

\- Ino podríaamos pasar a ver a sasori. -Gaara : quienes son marchense ustedes no son familiares no les incumbe... Sakura: sabes quién soy (lágrimas) soy su novia sólo quiero verle acaso no puedo despedirme de el a vas a negarme estar a su lado ... Gaara: Lo siento señoríta no sabía que era su novia le ofrezco mis disculpas pase adelante... (Dentro de la casa) Madre de sasori..hija mía ,se nos fue porque Sakura porque, el tenía un futuro feliz a tu lado porque tuvo que pasar esto ...Sakura: (lágrimas) ...no sabe que decir...señora puedo ver a sasori por favor ..solo quiero verlo una vez más ...(se dirige a su ataúd) ~lo observa parece como si solo durmiera ella no puede contener sus lágrimas y lo que siente su corazón ~ Sasori porque dime porque prometiste nunca dejarme sola (lágrimas) no quiero vivir si no estas ami lado, Dios porque me lo quitaste , porque te lo llevaste el era mi felicidad y ahora estoy acá sola ... ... Ino: Sakura calmate se que te duele pero tienes que calmarte, no debí haberte traído no te hace bien tenias que calmarte para enfrentar esto (lágrimas) no puedo verte así debemos irnos regresa cuando estés mas calmada... Sakura : Ino no ,no quiero irme quiero estar a su lado (mareo) ...sakura estas bien (se acerca gaara) puedo ayudarle ...Ino : puede ayudarme a llevarle al auto ella no se siente bien... Sakura: ino no .no me alejes de el yo quiero quedarme con el ( Gaara se la lleva al auto ) Ino : lo siento señora sasori era mi amigo ahora debo llevarme a sakura ella no esta bien debe descansar si no no podrá superar esto ...(madre de sasori) no te preocupes entiendo su dolor ella lo amaba solo cuidala por mi hijo ...nos vemos señora. (Se va) ...en el auto ...Gaara estas segura que estará bien la veo muy mal ...Ino :gracias por ayudarme y no te preocupes ella estara bien es fuerte ahora me disculpas tengo qué llevarla asu casa qué descanse (se marchan de casa de sasori)

~casa de sakura ~ Hikaku: disculpe joven sasuke ,sakura jamas a tardado tanto de regresar de la facultad ya no debe tardar ...Sasuke : señora ya estan listas las cosas de sakura ella se ira conmigo, he sabido que tiene novio y no permitiré que ella este con alguien que no sea su futuro esposo ... Hikaku : le aseguro que ese chico no volverá a ver a sakura ...(ruidos fuera de la casa) Hikaku...lo ve joven sasuke esa debe ser mi hija que ya regreso ...Mayuri hija ya has regresado quiero que conozcas a alguien...Sakura : madre solo quiero estar sola ,ino quieres acompañarme ala habitación quiero hablar contigo,... Mayuri ...Sakura vendrás ala sala conmigo ahora y tu Ino regresa a tu casa esto es un asunto privado...Sakura: no ino por favor quedate conmigo no me dejes ...Ino : no te preocupes sakura yo te llamó (la hala del brazo) ...joven sasuke le presento ami hija sakura ...que es esto madre quién diablos es esta persona que hacen mis cosas en la sala ,que esta pasando madre ...Hikaku ...sakura te iras a vivir a casa de tu prometido hasta que te cases con el y seas su esposa y cumplas con tus obligaciones ...Sakura: eso nunca papá antes muerta que casada con este hombre que no cozco jamas aseptare ese matrimonio acaso mis problemas no acaban acaso no te interesa mi opinión , saben no me importaria morir si no es con Sasori no tiene caso que este en este mundo ... Y tu cómo vienés a esta casa acaso, no te importa el echo que no te ame...sakura no le hables asi al joven sasuke y te iras con el...eso nunca...( ella corre ala salida pero sasuke la detiene ) sueltame maldito no entiendes que no quiero ir contigo ahora que sasori murió ya no me queda nada que quiera en este mundo...Sasuke: pues vendrás conmigo y serás mi esposa ...jirobo llevala al auto ella vendrá conmigo lo quiera ho no... Sakura:no suelteme no quiero ir mama por favor no quiero ir con el porque me hacen esto que les ise yo .(lo siento hija mía pero estarás mejor con el ) ...suelteme estúpido no entiendes que no quiero ir tengo qué estar con Sasori ...Sasuke: no quería llegar a esto (saca una inyección de su chaqueta) vendrás conmigo lo quieras ho no .,no quiero que armes un escándalo (sakura se desmaya a causa de la inyección) ~fuera de casa de sakura ~ Ino:adónde vas con mi amiga que le has echó maldito ...Sasuke : eso no es de tu interés ...y se marcha .../!(--()/hasta aca el capitulo 4 espero les haya gustado que pasara con sakura , sasuke enamorara a sakura ,el profesor hidan lograra su cometido


	5. capitulo 5 inicia mi calvario

{ INICIA MI CALVARIO }

~Mansión Uchiha ~

.Sasuke - jirobo lleva a Sakura a su habitación y dile a mi padre que quiero hablar con él en el estudio

jirobo - como Usted diga joven sasuke si me disculpa llevaré a la señorita su habitación (Se dirige al estudio)

~mente de sasuke ~

no soporto que ella ame a ese malnacido si él no se aleja de ella, tendré que darle su merecido solo espero que no se haya atrevido a tocarla porque si no lo mataré yo seré el único dueño de tu corazón sakura

Fugaku - ( entra al estudio) querías hablar conmigo hijo

Sasuke - si padre quiero que me ayudes a localizar a ese malnacido ,

Fugaku - el novio de sakura, que harás hijo

Sasuke - no te preocupes padre solo quiero dejarle las cosas claras a ese sujeto no permitiré que jamás vuelva a ver a sakura

Fugaku - esta bien hijo yo investigare quién es y donde vive

Sasuke - dile a mi madre que iré a la habitación de Sakura quiero saber si ya despertó

( casa de los padres de sakura )

Ino - Señora mayuri donde esta Sakura adónde la llevaban quienes eran esas personas

Mayuri - eso no es de tu interés aunque por ser la amiga de sakura te lo diré, el joven que se acaba de marchar será muy pronto el esposo de sakura, así que decidimos que ella viva con él para que se vayan conociendo

Ino - como que sakura se va a casar ,y la universidad. Como pueden haber permitido que ese hombre se la llevara es un total desconocido, ahora ella está sola cuando más necesita de mi apoyo de su apoyó

Mayuri - ella tendrá que acostumbrarse a vivir con él y tendrá que olvidarse de volver a ver a ese chico Sasori pronto y será una mujer casada

Ino - de sasori acaso no sabe que paso con el

Mayuri - de que hablas Ino, déjate de rodeos

Ino - sasori está muerto él fue asesinado ayer en la noche ( le reprocha ) ya veo que jamás se han preocupado por ella cómo no pudieron notar su sufrimiento ...

Mayuri(un poco impresionada) Sasori está muerto que pena, por el muchacho pero es mejor que así haya pasado así no molestara el matrimonio de sakura

Ino - que persona con tan negros sentimientos es usted

Mayuri - como te atreves a decir eso de mi niña malcriada

Ino - cómo puede pensar que es mejor Sakura está devastada nose como Sakura ha soportado esto sin enloquecer y usted aun dice que es mejor. Esperó que algún día usted se arrepienta y no sea demasiado tarde ahora me voy estar ante su presencia me enferma

(ino se va de casa de los padres de Sakura investigara donde fue llevada sakura y de ser posible sacarla de ahí)

~Habitación de Sakura ~

Sasuke - eres hermosa ,jamás creí verte en mi casa, desde el día que te volvi a ver e esperado el día en que al fin pudiera estar a tu lado sin ser nada prohibido,no sabes lo que me ha costado esperar a que seas mayor de edad, ahora solo tengo que alejar de tu lado a ese mocoso , y al fin serás solo para mi ,al fin seré dueño de tus pensamientos y de tu corazón (la observa se mira tan frágil y se acerca sus labios ) disculpa Sakura pero no me puedo contener, quiero probar tus labios así sea sin tu permiso y aunque no lo sepas(posa sus labios en los cálidos labios de Sakura ) hasta dormida tus labios saben bien, espera (sorprendido) Sakura estas correspondiendo a mis besos

Sakura (aun confundida ) Sasori has vuelto mi amor (el beso se torna intenso), llevame contigo

Sasuke - está pensando en ese maldito (deja de besarla y se aleja) cómo te atreves a confundirme con ese maldito (enojado )

Sakura - que haces en mi habitación (confundida) que me has echo (lágrimas, como una estampida los recuerdos llegan a su mente ) cómo te atreviste maldito, porque me trajiste aquí ,no quiero estar a tu lado

Sasuke - pues te quedarás acá y deja de comportarte como una niña, pronto serás mi esposa y me tendrás a tu lado y no sólo será un beso el que te voy a robar

Sakura - eso nunca antes muerta ,que casarme contigo ya veras a la primera oportunidad y escaparé de tu lado, sólo eres un desconocido y mi corazón murió con la persona que era su dueño (lágrimas corren por su rostro y la vista se nubla ) tu ya no tienes cabida en un corazón muerto

Sasuke - eso ya lo veremos pronto y será mi nombre el que salga de esa boquita tuya, qué usas para insultarme (logra ver como sakura se tambalea) (preocupado) Sakura Despierta que tienes ( la logra sostener antes de que caiga al suelo ) Oh por Dios estas ardiendo en fiebre , despierta, mamá, ven pronto ayudenme (ruidos en el pasillo

Mikoto - Que ha sucedido hijo

Sasuke - madre llama rápido a orochimaru Sakura está ardiendo en fiebre, rápido madre ella está muy mal (preocupado )

Mikoto - como tu digas hijo, tayuya rápido llama al doctor orochimaru dile que es una emergencia

Tayuya - cómo usted diga señora (sale rápido de la habitación)

Mikoto - por ahora hay que bajarle la temperatura llevala a su cama hay que ponerle paños húmedos mientras orochimaru viene

~30 minutos después~

Tayuya - señora el doctor está acá

Mikoto - hazlo subir rápido la fiebre no ha bajado para nada esto es muy preocupante

Tayuya - cómo usted diga señora

Mikoto - Hijo ya el doctor está acá

Sasuke - Madre que es lo que tiene, quizá no debí traerla del.modo en que la traje, pero ya no hay marcha atrás ella me odia madre

Mikoto - no es eso hijo ella solo esta confundida ya veras que cuando despierte podrás hablar con ella y podrán entenderse

~Toc toc toc ~

Tayuya - señora el doctor está acá

Mikoto - doctor orochimaru gracias por venir

Orochimaru - no hay problema señora Mikoto cual es la emergencia en qué puedo ayudarle

Sasuke - orochimaru gracias por venir,ella es mi prometida se ha desmayado y está ardiendo en fiebre nose que le pasa, has algo por ella por favor.

Orochimaru - cálmate Sasuke déjame revisar( le toma el pulso y revisa sus signos vitales y llega a una conclusión )

Sasuke - qué es lo que tiene orochimaru Porque no despierta

Orochimaru - Calmate debo de administrarle suero por vía intravenosa, tu prometida tiene un severo caso de deshidratación y al parecer no se a alimentado además tiene una fiebre muy alta causada por la falta de vitaminas y minerales tiene que estar en observación toda la noche ,hasta que baje la fiebre, un poco de, descanso le hará bien recuerda ella debe alimentarse y tomar mucho líquido ,sólo es eso ella estará bien con el suero ella se va reponer, Ahora tengo que irme Ella estará bien

Mikoto - gracias por venir doctor ha sido de gran ayuda permitame acompañarlo a la puerta (se retira)

Sasuke - sakura perdóname ,te he tratado tan mal y no me di cuenta que estabas tan mal solo quiero que te recuperes,(triste) ojala, fuera tan fácil decirte cuanto te quiero, pero no puedo hacerlo si no me amas (le besa su mano y se retira dejándola un momento sola)

~al día siguiente ~

sakura poco a poco va despertando y se sorprende al ver a alguien junto a su cama ...(Mente de sakura) que hace el en la habitación acaso está preocupado por mi ,no, no, no, debo fiarme de él sólo es un malnacido, que quiere obligarme a casarme triste aun en contra de mi voluntad jamás se lo perdonaré, ahora debo buscar la manera de comunicarme con ino y escapar de este lugar tengo que salir de acá sea como sea tengo que ir a casa de sasori despedirme de él y enterrar mi corazón con el (muy triste) ya no tiene sentido tenerlo si el ya no está a mi lado (lágrimas)

Sasuke (poco a poco despierta y la mira) ya has despertado ordenare que te traigan el desayuno, (se levanta) y algo más, que se la última vez que me hablas como me hablaste la noche anterior, seras mi esposa y aprenderás a respetarme (Sale antes que ella tenga como refutar sus órdenes)

Sakura (indignada le lanza un bote de medicina que tenía al frente) Sakura maldito jamá cumpliré con eso

(En la facultad )

Shikamaru - qué habrá pasado con Sakura ya no la hemos visto desde ayer, tampoco estaba en casa de sasori anoche, creí que querría estar asu lado hasta el último momento.

Hinata - si es muy raro que ella no haya estado, supongo que aun no esta preparada para verlo

Tenten - hay que comprenderla es muy duro para ella

Neji - además ayer la vimos muy mal

Rock lee - chicos es ino ella debe saber que paso con Sakura ( al ver como ella se acerca a ellos) Ino estamos acá( le saluda )

Ino - (jadeando) chicos tienen que ayudarme

Shikamaru - respira, cálmate ino y dinos qué te pasa

Ino - se la ha llevado ese hombre se la ha lleva...

Tenten - que hombre, a quien respira y habla con calma

Ino - Sasuke Uchiha ese hombre se llevó anoche a sakura y según lo que su madre dice ella va a casarse con él ( la va a obligar)

Shikamaru - como es eso posible Sasori acaba de morir

Ino - ella será obligada a casarse con él, sus padres la han vendido

Hinata - has dicho Sasuke Uchiha (pensativa)

Ino - acaso tu lo conoces hinata dime donde vive tengo que ir por sakura

Neji - Ino eso no será posible la familia uchiha es una de las más poderosas solo se compara, con los hyuga y los uzumaki ellos son conocidos por hacer lo que se les venga en gana

Hinata - ino chan, mi primo Neji tiene razón aunque mi novio naruto es amigo de Sasuke y quizá pueda ayudarnos

Ino - enserio hinata no sabía que tenías novio sería de gran ayuda si el puede ayudarnos ahora hay que ir a clases y después hinata nos reunimos para planear cómo sacaremos a Sakura de ahí, no dejaré que nadie la haga sufrir (se dirigen todos sus salones)

Hidan - Señorita yamanaka podría hablar un momento con usted

Ino - profesor hidan buenos días claro en qué puedo ayudarlo

Hidan - podría saber dónde está la señorita haruno la verdad no se lo preguntaría, más sabiendo lo de la muerte de el joven sasori pero me preocupa que la señorita haruno no se haya presentado ayer y ahora a clases, se que esta de luto pero no debería faltar a clases ni tampoco a las clases extras estando tan cerca los exámenes finales y la graduación

Ino - Usted aún no lo sabe quizá después el profesor kakashi le dé más detalles pero la familia haruno envió una carta donde pedían que sakura ya no sea tomada en cuenta como alumna de la facultad ya que ella ya ni vendrá a la facultad ella se casa en un mes, se lo digo porque sé que usted es muy bueno con ella y quería ayudarle ahora si me disculpa tengo que ir a clases ya sabe kakashi le informara mejor (mente de Hidan ) pero como diablos ocurrió esto cómo es posible que ella se casara y ya no estudiará más y , el maldito que vaya a casarse con ella tendrá el mismo fin que sasori Sakura es mía y de nadie más eso lo juró

Hasta acá el capítulo 5 espero les haya gustado pronto y veremos cómo toma Hidan el hecho que el prometido de sakura es Sasuke Uchiha, aSakura lograra escapar de casa de Sasuke ...Naruto ayudará a hinata ya a Ino ..


	6. capítulo 6 Escape y captura

( ESCAPE Y CAPTURA )

Tayuya - señorita sakura puedo pasar,

Sakura - si puedes pasar

Tayuya - disculpe señorita, le he traído su desayuno

Sakura - puedes dejarlo en la mesa y deja de decirme señorita dime sakura.. (Le sonríe) podrías decirme donde esta el baño ..

Tayuya - como usted diga el baño esta acá puede hacer uso de él cada habitación de esta casa cuenta con su baño, propio para más comodidad el joven Sasuke ordenó que todo estuviese preparado para su venida a esta casa también hay ropa en el closet al parecer solo han traído sus cosas más importantes

Sakura - eres muy amable y gracias tomare un baño antes de desayunar dime puedo pedirte un favor

Tayuya - si se puede con gusto señorita

Sakura - podrías conseguirme un teléfono quiero llamar a casa y hablar con mi madre ayer con toda la conmoción de él trasladó olvide mi celular en casa y me gustaría que mamá me lo trajera, podrías ayudarme en eso

Tayuya - Cómo gusté señorita no veo el problema de hacerlo si es con su madre que quiere comunicarse

Sakura : eres muy amable ahora podrías disculparme quiero darme un baño ...Tayuya: como gusté señorita...(sale de la habitación)...(mente de Sakura) tengo que salir de acá, le llamaré a Ino que venga por mi ala primera oportunidad escaparé ,(lágrimas silenciosas) quiero ir con sasori jamás me perdonaré no estar asu lado, en su último momento en este mundo..tengo que irme de aca jamas voy a casarme con ese miserable... (En la sala) Sasuke: ya le llevaste el desayuno a Sakura,

Tayuya - si señor ya se lo he llevado.

(Mente de Sasuke) ahora tengo que hablar con ella , mi padre aún no regresa de la empresa tengo que saber dónde vive ese sujeto y la única que puede decirmelo es ella (sube a la habitación y entra sin tocar)

Sakura - kyaaa (gritó) sal de la habitación,como te atreves a entrar sin tocar( Sasuke se lleva una buena visión Sakura se disponía a darse un baño y estaba en ropa interior

Sasuke(muy sonrojado) disculpa no era mi intención entrar sin avisar (piensa ) pero que estoy haciendo porque me disculpó esta es mi casa y puedo entrar donde quiera cuando quiera yo no debo disculparme, esta es mi casa. Tu tienes que cubrirte acaso estás seduciendo ( al verla aun en ropa interior)

Sakura - cómo te atreves, tu tienes la culpa por entrar asi ,y yo jamás haría algo tan bajo cómo seducir a un patán como tú, sólo había una persona a la cual yo me atrevería a hacerle esa clase de cosas ,pero se me fue arrebatado ( lágrimas)

Sasuke, si te refieres a ese estúpido ten por seguro que jamás volverás a verlo,si no me encargare de hacer que desaparezca de tu vida...

(Sakura se lanza sobre Sasuke lanzando puñetazos ) como te atreves maldito a hablar asi de el acaso tu fuiste capaz de matarlo para alejarlo de mi vida(lágrimas) jamás te lo perdonaré te odio

Sasuke - de que rayos estas hablando ,solo digo que no lo quiero a tu lado

Sakura: entonces no fuiste tu (con lagrimas)

Sasuke - explicate no entiendo de qu é hablas

Sakura: sasori está muerto entiendes me lo quitaron y muy conveniente que pasara cuando me han obligado a casarme contigo ,no te creo nada alguien como tú sería capaz de eso y de mas te, odio no te creo nada pronto y me iré de esta casa no viviré contigo ahora ni nunca (lágrimas) ahora sal de el cuarto quiero estar sola...Sasuke estás loca, y te lo aclaro jamás saldrás de acá ni creas que te creó esa excusa que ese sujeto está muerto lo dices mientras me confió y escapas con él ,jamás saldrás de acá serás mi esposa lo quieras o no fin de la discusión ..ahora date un baño y come pronto y me acompañaras a empresas quiero que conozcas a ciertas personas... Sakura;eso nunca no saldré contigo a ningún lugar prefiero morir encerrada...Sasuke : no te avisó es una orden ( sale de la habitación)... Sakura: maldito te odio ,te odio ojalá y te mueras...(se queda sola ) como are para llamar a Ino Tayuya aún no regresa con el celular acaso ese Malnacido se lo haya prohibido... Como se atreve ( en su enojo se da cuenta de algo en el suelo) gracias Dios es un celular (recuerda de la discusión con Sasuke) debe haberse caído de su chaqueta ..ahora debo llamar a Ino antes de que el se de cuenta de que no tiene su celular y venga a buscarlo (marca el número de su amiga )...

~al otro lado de la línea ~ Ino : hola con quien hablo ...Sakura: hola ino soy yo por favor ayuda me a salir de aquí...Ino : eres tu amiga dónde estás, cómo éstas ...Sakura : aun no lo sé solo sé que es la mansión Uchiha tengo que salir de acá quiero ir con Sasori amiga ayudame ...Ino : no te preocupes amiga ya estoy en eso trata de salir de esa casa como sea, que yo paso por ti en unos minutos el entierro será en una hora si quieres al menos despedirse de él... Sakura: en una hora ino nose si podré salir de acá trataré de hacer lo imposible ...Sino : como tu digas amiga pronto estoy ahí ( cuelga)...

~con hidan ~ esto no puede ser posible , eliminó a uno y aparece otro que quiere quitarmela , tengo que llegar a ella ,será muy difícil ahora que ya no vendrá a la facultad tengo que idear un plan , quizá pueda verla en el entierro de sasori, no creo que ella no asista ,tengo que evitar a toda costa ,que ella se case con ese maldito que ha aparecido ...tengo que buscar a mi amigo orochimaru tal vez él pueda ayudarme...

~Mansión Uchiha -Sasuke :Tayuya llevale esta ropa que mamá mandó a comprar a Sakura dile que se prepare en unos minutos saldremos hacia la empresa ,mas le vale que esté lista ...Tayuya : como Usted diga joven sasuke me retiró ( habitación de Sakura) ...como haré para salir de acá ,tengo que salir de este lugar , no quiero pasar un minuto más acá ...toc toc toc... Tayuya: puedo entrar señorita ...Sakura : si pasa por favor (Tayuya entra) disculpe señorita el joven sasuke me manda ayudarle a vestirse dice que saldrán en unos minutos de la mansión hacia la empresa, ...Sakura: como se atreve le dije que no iría a ningún lado con el ,dile que tendrá que ir sólo no estoy dispuesta a ceder su orden ...Tayuya: pero señorita tiene que obedecer el joven sasuke es muy exigente no tolerará su aptitud , ...Sakura : la que no tolerará su aptitud soy yo( Mente de Sakura ) estúpido cómo se atreve a ordenarme no soy su empleada...espera dijo que saldríamos en unos minutos esta es mi oportunidad de escapar de acá sólo espero que Ino no se tarde...está bien Tayuya dile a ese idiota de tu patrón que en unos minutos bajo ,que no crea que tengo intención de acompañarle ,sólo quiero respirar aire fresco, estar en esta habitación me hostiga ...Tayuya : como Usted diga señorita y gracias por acceder a la orden de el joven sasuke y disculpe no haber podido traerle el teléfono que pidió pero el joven no me lo permitió ...Sakura: no te preocupes hiciste lo posible gracias yo me arreglaré sola baja y avisale a tu patrón ...(Tayuya se retira)

~ 15 minutos después) ( Sasuke ve bajar a sakura se mira hermosa su madre Hizo una buena elección el vestido negro de tirantes partido hasta la pierna con unas elegantes sandalias de plataforma le quedan espectaculares no creyó verla tan hermosa) ...Sasuke:..baja rápido te has tardado mucho , ya vamos retrasados...(mente de Sakura) ni creas que es por ti que me arregle es la única forma de que pueda salir de acá y la única ropa con la cual hubieses accedido a que saliera de aca ...(nótese el sarcasmo) gracias que caballero por ayudarme a bajar...Sasuke : hay que irnos rápido (salen fuera de la casa) mira un coche acercarse ...Sakura por acá ino ( le da un empujón a Sasuke que pierde el equilibrio y cae ) se sube rápido al auto... Sasuke. (Ve como el auto se marcha:Sakura regresa ,en este momento, sakura esta me las pagas ( se sube en su auto y persigue el coche de ino ) maldición como el conductor sabía que saldría con sakura, debe ir con ese Malnacido de sasori tratan de escapar no podrán burlarse de mí (trata de llamar a su padre) maldición donde rayos esta mi celular (mente de sasuke) no puede ser mi celular debe tenerlo ella es la única manera por la cual ella haya podido comunicarse con ese Malnacido ...(flash back) adonde vas con ese teléfono Tayuya...lo siento mucho joven la señorita me pidió que le llevará el teléfono para llamarle a su madre ...Sasuke: trae acá no le llevarás nada desde este momento cualquier cosa que ella pida tendrás que consultarlo a mi antes de hacerlo ...como usted diga joven... Fin del flashback... Tengo que alcanzarla no dejaré que huyas ...

Sakura: gracias amiga creí que no lo lograría esperó lleguemos a tiempo... Ino: cálmate Sakura debes estar calmada será muy fuerte despedirte de él aunque ahora hay que pensar qué haremos para escapar de ese patán no creo que te deje en paz... . Sakura : no Me interesa ese cretino ahora solo quiero llegar rápido después pensaré en lo que haré... Auto de sasuke... No creas que escaparás así por así eres mi prometida no dejaré que huyas con ese Malnacido (se acerca un cruce de calle) ho no maldición los he perdido ahora tengo que llamar a mi padre quizá él haya podido investigar (se baja de su auto se dirige a una caseta telefónica ) hola papá dónde diablos has estado Sakura a huido pudiste averiguar el lugar donde sasori vive ...Fugaku: cómo está eso de que Sakura escapo no me faltes el respeto muchacho estoy acá en la empresa esperando tu llegada ...Sasuke : no me interesa eso padre solo dime pudieron averiguar dónde vive quizá pueda adelantarme y atraparlos ...pues mira hijo eso no puede ser posible ya que según el investigador el chico murió hace dos días y será enterrado en una media hora creo sino me equivoco es ahí donde quizá Sakura se dirige ,ese chico ya no podrá molestarte...Sasuke: dime en qué cementerio será enterrado ...Fugaku : según el investigador será en el cementerio konohagakure central... Sasuke: gracias por tu ayuda padre ahora se donde ir ...Fugaku : hijo no hagas un escándalo no le conviene a la familia que la futura esposa tuya esté metida en algo raro ...Sasuke: no te preocupes padre (cuelga)...

~Cementerio Konohagakure ~ por fin hemos llegado amiga (Sakura se baja rápido de el auto y se dirige donde el ataúd de sasori será sepultado) ...Ino espera amiga ...(Sakura : disculpen podría verlo una última vez ...(pero está a punto de ser enterrado)(alguien observa la llegada de sakura) como lo supuse estarías acá sakurita esta es mi oportunidad solo tengo que ver el momento apropiado y vendrás conmigo)...Sakura por favor una última vez solo quiero despedirme (gaara : dejenla que lo haga ella es su novia tiene el derecho de hacerlo) ...como usted diga señor sabaku ...…...Sakura :te lo agradezco que me lo permitas ...no hay problema es algo que sasori hubiese querido... Sakura:( lágrimas) sasori mi amor te vas dejando un vacío en mi corazón me quedo sola nose si pueda superarlo pero sólo quiero decirte que ahora y más allá de la muerte te amare eres lo mejor que me pasó Jamás me arrepentiré de haberte conocido, y amado algún día nos vamos a reunir y estaremos juntos te amo mi amor ...(no puede soportarlo y corre hasta la capilla para estar un momento sola)...( se sienta en una desgastada silla que encuentra en la solitaria y derruida capilla ) sasori mi amor no creí que esto seria tan difícil eras mi todo, y ahora te vas a un lugar donde no puedo ir (lágrimas) solo desearía que esto sólo fuese un sueño y que al despertar estuvieras tu ...(Ruidos) qui..quien anda ahí ...hola ...que , que haces tu acá ...,...hasta acá el capítulo 6 espero les haya gustado y mis disculpas a las personas que no haya podido etiquetar mis más sinceras disculpas... Muy pronto capítulo 7

imagen creada por Lesya7 admiró su trabajo y dedicación me encanta esta imagen


End file.
